The Romance of the Half Saiyans
by CheesePants
Summary: The story of Gohan and Videl if Videl's mother was a saiyan. There will be a villian that isn't Majin Buu, and no Goku either. Sounds original, doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1 Meet Videl

Um, I do not own any characters in this fan-fiction.

The Romance of the Half-Saiyans: Chapter One – Meet Videl

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

It had been one year since the end of the Cell Games. In those two months he had become the most recognizable man in the world. The only problem with this was that he was famous for something he would never had been able to do. His own daughter would have had a greater chance of defeating Cell than he did. His daughter, Videl Satan.

---------------------------------------------

Videl stood in the middle of a square room filled with punching bags colored green. The same green that the monster Cell had been. She stood in a fighting stance with her eyes closed, focusing on her surrounding. After half a minute of this, she leapt into action, attacking the Cell-bags one by one. Within half a minute, all the bags were either destroyed or were ripped from the ceiling.

"That was very impressive Videl." Her father, the "Defeater of Cell," stood at the doorway. He had watched her destroy the punching bags, even though he could only see her attacks and movements blurred. Today was the day he decided to tell his daughter the truth: about Cell, and about herself.

"Thanks Dad, I am only trying to become as strong as you." This statement hurt the wrestling champ. She was trying to become as strong as she thought he was, yet she was already stronger and faster than he was.

Hercule Satan moved to the center of the room toward his daughter. "Videl, what I am about to say may not be easy for you to understand, but it is the truth." The look in his daughter's eyes made him want to be able to split in two so he could beat himself up. "Videl, I was not the one who defeated Cell."

"But dad, you told all of those people…"

"I know what I said, but it wasn't true. All of those tricks those other people did was for real. They were the ones who defeated him."

"But, why did you tell everyone that you did it! You lied!" Videl was starting to cry at this point.

"Videl, those people were not human, they were aliens. I know that they would not want people to look for them, so I decided to prevent people from finding them. I know they don't want to be found because your mother did not want people to find out what she was. Videl, your mother was an alien, like the people who defeated Cell." At this new information, Videl ran away from her father. "Videl, don't go! Please…"

---------------------------------------------

Videl had spent two hours in her room crying. She was sitting next to her bed, holding her knees to her face as she cried. _Mommy, what were you? What am I?_ Videl decided to leave her room after her stomach started to hurt from hunger. She smelled food coming from the kitchen and couldn't help it anymore. She left her room and went to the dining room. When she got there her father was sitting there as the maids finished putting food on the table. She sat in the chair next to her father.

"Would you all mind letting me and my daughter eat properly? Thanks." Once all the maids left, Mr. Satan turned to his daughter. "Pumpkin, how are you feeling?"

"Dad, what was mommy, exactly?" Videl couldn't resist asking this question.

"Your mother was from a race called the Saiyans. She was a brilliant fighter, which shows in you." After seeing her daughter smile, he started digging into his food.

"Dad, you said she could do the tricks like the people who defeated Cell. Can you teach me to those?" After asking the question, Videl starting attacking the food in a way only a true saiyan could.

"I'm sorry honey, but I never bothered to learn. There is an old fighter who was able to them, and even had a few students in the old tournaments. I am sure we could get him or one of the students to teach you dear." Hercule smiled at his daughter wanting to learn how to fight.

"Thanks daddy! I am sure I can make you proud!"

---------------------------------------------

It had taken two months, but now the Satans knew where the old Turtle Hermit lived. Videl had packed clothes and put them in the hover-copter. She looked over to her father who was standing by the house. "Aren't you coming to meet the master?"

"Sorry sweetie, but they will probably know about… tricks… so it is better if I didn't come. Don't worry though, Roberto will take care of you until you get there. I will be thinking of you pumpkin"

"Dad, I'll miss you!" With that the hover-copter took off to the house of Master Roshi.

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Well, that was the first chapter in this awful story. Ever get tired of when a story stops getting updated? If you do, you might not want to continue reading this series. Chances are I will get writers block half way through and start on another story. Hopefully not though. I will probably get the next chapter up within a week.

Oh yeah? Is "hover-copter" the right phrase?

Hmm, my Java comments don't seem to be registered by the site. The spacing I am using nopw doesn't look as good, but it will do.


	2. Chapter 2 New Turtle Apprentice

None of the characters in this story belong to me.

Before this starts, all I want to say is I stopped writing this for no reason what so ever except watching some random anime. Everything is the way it was…. July 14th last year. Slightly over a week longer and that would have be year since I last edited this. You may possibly expect more if I can remember more of what happens. I got ideas. I guess I will start writing now. Also, It has been so long I forgot my account info.

The Romance of the Half-Saiyans: Chapter Two – New Turtle Apprentice

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

The Kame house had been a place of great celebration the day before. Krillin and 18 were expecting a child. They had invited all of their old friends, even though there was tension between the Prince of the Saiyans and the mother-to-be. Today was going to be a day of relaxation and deciding which room they would choose for the baby's room. That was what the plan was, but the three and a half residents of the island had no idea that an "empty-pit-stomach" warrior was coming for training.

"Ahhh. Today is a beautiful day. Yesterday was a beautiful day. Everyday has been a beautiful day!" Krillin was outside lying on the beach without a care in the world. Why should he? He had a beautiful wife he loved and would have a child within eight months. Well, he may have had things to care about, but procrastination is one of the greatest human inventions. He was wearing a red shirt and khaki shorts.

"Krillin! Get in here and give me your opinion on something!" At this command from his wife Krillin quickly scrambled onto his feet within a half-second. _So much for my relaxation. Boy am I tired from yesterday._ "Krillin, NOW!"

"Coming Dear!" Krillin moved at a speed that would seem like full sprinting to a normal human to the room earlier decided to be the baby's. "What is it Dear?"

"What color do you think the room should be. This ugly yellow will not do." 18, Krillin's wife, who had her humanity completely restored by the dragon, was wearing jeans and a light purple shirt.

"Well how about we use a dif…"

"I think a purple. It is the neutral ground between blue and pink. Well, it normally is considered a feminine color, although I personally think it goes for either. A green will due. A nice soft green. Not too dark, but not too bright." At this Krillin could only stare at 18 with confusion. _Man, women can sure be confusing. _See, I told you.

"I think that will work Honey. That or a lighter yellow, like Buttercup Yellow."

"No, it is going to be the nice green I described to you." _Figures I would get shot down._ "I think you should go get the paint today so it can be applied today, so we have enough time to change our minds."

"Sure. I was thinking about taking a fly over the ocean earlier today." With a mission in mind for his dear, sweet wife Krillin started walking proudly outside, and was about to fly away, when an old man asked him a favor.

"Hey Krillin, mind getting me a nudie magazine while in town?" This was the inquiry of the legendary Master Roshi.

"I'm not buying you porn!" _Perverted old man. _With that business over, he flew towards the mainland. On the way there he felt two energies coming to him. One was weak, barely noticeable, but the other was strong. Well, strong for normally people. _They seem to be going to the island. I should probably be there to greet them. Don't want them to talk to Roshi first._ With this Krillin flew back towards his home.

"Krillin, why do I see your hands empty?" 18 made sure to ask him as soon as he landed.

"There are some people coming this way. Didn't want Roshi to scare them away." 

"And what about me? Did you forget me or just afraid that they would meet me too?" This question bought fear quickly to the bald man's face. _Well, this is a bad situation._

"Um… Which one sounds worse?" The fear showing on Krillin's face seemed to double at the apparent rage of his wife.

"Krillin, nothing can save you now." 18 was getting ready for walloping punch to her husband's face when the roar of a jet-copter was heard. As 18 turned to look at the approaching guests Krillin breathed a sigh a relief. _Thank. You. Dende._

As the jet-copter landed, a little girl unknown to the residents of the Kame House jumped out. She strolled up to the pair and bowed to them. "Hello sir and miss. I am Videl Satan, have come to be trained by the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi."

"Hey, did someone say my name?" The aforementioned hermit came strolling out of the house. "Why hello miss, have you heard of my statue among your female friends?" Roshi came strolling up to Videl, who had a face missed with fear and confusion. The confusion grew once Krillin hit the old man over the head.

"She's only a child old man. And besides, she comes to be trained by you." Hearing this Master Roshi circled Videl and poked her arms and legs with his cane.

"Hmmm. I will not train you. You seem weak and are too young." Hearing this made Videl want to cry. _I am too weak to train under him? I am even stronger than my father!_

"What? You trained both Goku and me when we were eight, and both of us were able to defeat you ate her age. I think she could also do it too."

"If you have so much faith in the girl why don't you train her yourself?"

"I think I will." Hearing this took the near-tears away from forming. She was going to be trained, by someone who was younger and apparently stronger than the old master.

"What? I am the master of this fighting technique! You can't just start training people in my school of fighting without my permission. Especially when you live on my island!"

"But you gave me permission, O' great and _powerful_ master." Master Roshi knew when he was defeated in such matters. He _did_ give the bald man leave to train the girl, even if he didn't realize it at the moment. So, he did the only honorable thing, which was to stomp away muttering.

"Stupid kids and their stupid logic…"

"Well kid, you are now the newest apprentice in the Kame fighting style."

---------------------------------------------

"Ok, now that we are both dressed for fighting, how about we see what you can do." Krillin and Videl stood facing each other, both wearing the well known orange and blue gis the students of the Kame style wore. At the same time they went into a fighting stance, and Videl started to charge, until something blew her off her path.

"Krillin, get the freaking paint already!" 18's yell resulted in both fighter's heads in the sand.

"I'll be right back! Videl, do some push-ups while I am gone." With that, Krillin raced off to the city at full speed.

"Wow, I want to be able to do that."

---------------------------------------------

"Ok, attack anytime you want to." Videl immediately charged at Krillin. She tried to hit him with her right arm coming down, which he blocked. She continued to attack him with a series of punches and kicks, which were all blocked. _She's good. I think she is even better than Goku was at her age. _

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Well, how was that folks? I decided to go with jet-copter for the flying thing because it sounds better to me. Oh, incase you were wondering, the "Sounds original, doesn't it?" was suppose to be somewhat sarcastic. Oh, and thanks for the comments you two. I was thinking of putting something else in this chapter, but what is in here came to me as I wrote, so you'll just have to wait till next chapter for it.

Hmm, you all will get this a day after I finished it because Cowboy Bebop is on and I can't proofread correctly right now.

Current-5 reviews, Ghost in Shell on.


End file.
